


Jealousy

by CalmingRain



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmingRain/pseuds/CalmingRain
Summary: It's Mahrajan. Everything is having a party. Everyone is dressed up for the party, so are the girls. And it's their perfect chance to get close to Sinbad without suspicion. At a corner, Koumi witnessed Sinbad being happily entertained by the girls. Despite knowing a pact they made, Koumi could not stop experiencing weird feelings. Not being able to choose to handle the sight, she chooses to run away. Sinbad X Koumi! One-shot! :3





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you to everyone who enjoyed 'New Beginning' and love Sinbad X Koumi! I am sorry for my slow updates even though I promised to post more of their stories. OTL Been really busy with exams lately. OTL Once everything is over, I will try to post more often! With that said, here is a one-shot of Sinbad X Koumi, and it is themed around jealousy~! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it! For those who are waiting for the prequel of Sinbad X Koumi and how they met, I am sorry but it will take some more time as it may be quite long and I do not want to rush it. OTL In the meantime, do enjoy the one-shots and maybe some short stories that I would be posting in the future~! Thank you!!

Seeing my dear lover being surrounded by various women filled every part of my body with unexplainable ugly feelings. I never felt like this before so I do not know this feeling. It feels like I am swallowed by a hurricane of anger, sadness and resentment. It makes me want to take the women by their throats and tear them apart. It feels really detestable. So much that I hate myself for having such feeling.

I know I should not feel this way. I know it is a pact that Sinbad an I agreed on. That as a front, Sinbad can flirt with women so as to confuse his enemies that I am not someone important to Sinbad. This pact was made to protect me. So that I will not be harmed or forcefully taken as a hostage against Sinbad. I fully understand it.

But somehow, even though I understand it, I could not stop this burning feeling of discontentment from growing in my stomach that threatened to blaze my throat as I stood afar looking at the women throwing themselves at Sinbad. Seeing Sinbad smiling and even allowing the women to guide his hand to touch their body feels like a stab to my heart. How I wish I could weapon equip right now to stop the sight in front of me. But I cannot to that. Doing that is breaking the pact and harming the people of Sindria. It is something so unforgivable as someone who swore to protect her people. Even if Sinbad is willing to forgive me, I will never forgive myself for succumbing into my ugly feelings and harm the people who I swore to protect.

I clenched my fist to suppress the burning rage as I closed my eyes and turned away from the sight, to stop myself from performing any possible actions that could harm anyone if I continued to observe Sinbad’s happy little gathering. I quietly stomped out the party area, back into the palace. I hope no one noticed I was gone. Maybe they did? Sigh it will be a chore to explain myself. And I do not want to let anyone know that I actually harboured such disgusting feelings. Especially not Sinbad. He will be sure to hate me. After all, I did smile cheerfully when I agreed to the pact and genuinely thought that I will feel nothing if Sinbad is with other women. If he found out that I actually felt this way, he will surely find me troublesome and annoying. I do not want that to happen! I will just brush it off as me not feeling well. Well, it is not entirely a lie. I am not feeling well, but of different reason.

I solemnly deliberated and debated over the reasons I plan to provide for my sudden absence in the party as I strolled along the palace towards my chamber. As I walked, I could feel something wet streaming down my face. I gently touched it and was taken aback by the source of the ‘wetness’. Tears? I am crying? Why? Why am I crying? I should not be crying. Stop. I don’t want this. If I cry now, even if it stopped, my eyes will be red and puffy later. Sinbad will find out! I don’t want this. I struggled to hold back my tears that could not stop flowing while hiding my face under my sleeves as I hurried towards my chamber.

* * *

  
Some time has passed after I ran into my chamber. Currently, I wrapped myself under my sheets as I try to calm myself down fruitlessly. No matter how much I tried, my tears would not stop. And my eyes are in pain due to long-term crying. I hate this. Why won’t the tears stop?

_Knock_

Somebody knocked the door. Maybe it’s one of the servants who was worried about my sudden dash to my chamber. As I hurried to my chamber, I knew I ran passed a few servants and they did greet me. However, my minds are so jumbled up with weird thoughts and my eyes are too clouded with tears that I could not stop and greet them. I must have worried them. I feel bad for making them worry but right now I am not in the mood to interact with anyone.

So, I tried to calm myself down and forced myself to speak normally without showing hints that I am crying, ‘Ah, is it a servant? I have already washed up, so you do not have to help me. Please enjoy the Mahrajan. I am tired so I am heading to bed now. Good night.’ It’s a lie, I still have not washed up, after all, I just ran straight to my room. But it’s true that I am really tired. I just want to stop crying and sleep.

 _Click._ The doorknob turned and the door starts to open.

‘Hey! I said I am heading to bed-’ I raised my voice in dissatisfaction at the sudden intrusion and was ready to scold whoever that insist on barging into my room when I just want to be left alone. However, my voice went mute as the figure enters my chamber. It’s not a servant, it’s the source of my anguish – Sinbad.

‘It’s me.’ Sinbad chimed as he enters my chamber.

Why is Sinbad here? Maybe a servant told him? Ah, this is the worst! I do not wish to see him now. I looked away and pulled my blankets over my head in an attempt to show that I am not in the mood to entertain him as I replied, ‘So what? I want to sleep right now. If you need me to do anything, you can just tell me in the morning. Good night, my king.’  
  
‘Is that so? Then why don’t you sleep at my chamber like you usually do?’ Sinbad asked as if trying to continue our conversation as he walked towards my bed after he closed the door.

‘Don’t feel like it. And I realised it is weird for us to sleep together all the time when I have my own chamber.’ I replied coldly. It’s a lie, in fact, it was me who always intrude in Sinbad’s chamber as I could not stand sleeping by myself in such a big, empty room. Even if I can fall asleep, I always feel uneasy. And by now, all of the servants in the palace, especially the ones in Purple Leo Tower knows my relationship with Sinbad and that we would always sleep together. Maybe to them, it’s even weirder if we are not together.

‘Hmmmm. . .’ Sinbad hummed as he sat on my bed and stroke the figure of my head that is covered by the blankets. ‘What's wrong? Did something happen?’

‘Nothing happened, my king. I am really sleepy. Please leave me alone.’ I raised my voice once again in an attempt to chase him away.

‘Is that so? Then show me your face so that I can be sure that you are really fine.’ Sinbad demanded as he tried to pull the blankets off me.

‘I don’t want to. If I show you, I have to see your face and I do not want to see you right now. I am really fine!’ I desperately rejected as I tried to pull my blankets back. However, my efforts are futile and it’s no match for Sinbad’s strength as he successfully removed the blankets off me.

After removing the blanket, Sinbad caught hold of me and pinned me to my bed and questioned, ‘if you are fine, then why are you crying so much?’

‘It is none of your business! Leave me alone! Let me go!’ I screamed while trying to struggle out of his grip but my efforts are futile as he had a tight hold on me

‘What’s wrong? Did something happen? Why are you so repulsive of me right now? Did I do anything wrong?’ Sinbad questioned.

‘Nothing! Everything is fine!’ I cried.  
  
‘Koumi, you don’t look fine to me. Won’t you please tell me what’s wrong?’ Sinbad plea as he removed one of his grips to wipe my tears and caress my face.

Feeling his touch, I can feel myself giving into him. I hate myself. I hate myself for melting right when he touches me. I hate myself from being intoxicated by his scent and wherever he touches, it burns crazily and long to be touched more. I hate myself for wishing the moment will never end. I hate myself for allowing my mood to fluctuate like crazy by each of his actions. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. Why? Why can't my tears stop? Even when Sinbad is touching me so lovingly, my tears just continues to flow. Why does my heart ache so badly? Why?  
  
After a while, I could not resist being firm of rejecting Sinbad and underwent a breakdown, ‘I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t know what am I feeling. When I saw you with that woman, everything in front of me when dark. I know of our pact so I did not really mind if you are with other women. But I can’t stop this feeling. It’s so uncontrollable! My heart felt like it was breaking into million pieces and my stomach kept twisting and turning. And my tears kept running no matter how much I tried to stop it. Even though my eyes hurt from all the crying, I still can’t stop it! I don’t know! What is this feeling?’

After the outburst, my tears started its rampage again and I started crying uncontrollably. I hate this. Having Sinbad witnessing this part of myself that I never knew existed. I hate this! I have always been indifferent to everything. Being born in the Kou Empire and surrounded by power-hungry people, I have learned to not have a strong attachment to anyone except for some of my siblings and one of my dear ‘servant’. But right now, being with Sinbad, I am starting to experience different feelings and the feeling I have right now really scared me.

‘Koumi. . .’ Sinbad called out my name as he removed his grips and pull me into his embrace. In his embrace, I clung onto his shirt and continued to cry. Sinbad stroked my head and continued, ‘I am sorry. I am sorry for making feel this way. I am really sorry. I should have known that you may feel this way. After all, no people like to share their lover with anyone else. If we were to change places, I would have felt the same thing. I am really sorry, Koumi.’

After that, I could not really remember what Sinbad said or what we did. After being pulled into Sinbad’s tight embrace, I somehow calmed down a little and the tiredness from the crying hit me, causing me to drift off to sleep. But even though I had no recollection of what happened, I could feel Sinbad hugging me tightly the whole night and not letting me go.

* * *

  
It’s the morning of the next day. Last night, we just went to sleep like that. When I woke up, Sinbad is still hugging me tightly. In the end, I still could not find out what was the feeling I felt. I sighed. Perhaps my sighing was kind of loud because it woke Sinbad up.

Sinbad opened his eyes slowly and looked at me with a smile, ‘Good morning my love, how are you feeling?’

I did not look at Sinbad as I answer, ‘I don’t know. My eyes are in pain and I still don’t know what I was feeling. And I feel horrible for an outburst last night. I am sorry.’

‘There is nothing for you to apologise about. It’s my fault, so its normal for you to be upset. I should be the one apologising.’ Sinbad replied as he kept me in his embrace and stroke my hair.

‘So. .you know what I was feeling?’ I questioned.

‘Yes, it’s jealousy.’ Sinbad replied.

‘Jealously?’ I repeated the word.

‘That’s right. You saw me with another woman and felt jealous.’ Sinbad continued.

‘I see, so that messed up feeling I felt yesterday is called jealousy.’ I replied like a student who got the answer he/she was looking for.

‘And I am sorry for making you feel that way. I am really sorry Koumi.’ Sinbad apologised and continued, ‘with that said, Koumi, let’s demolish that pact. Now I think about it, it feels stupid. And what kind of man am I if I can’t even protect the woman I love. So let’s demolish it and just be lovey dovey.’

I listened to Sinbad and brood over his words. ‘Hmmm. . . Its fine. Maybe, I will get used to it eventually. And when I see you with another woman, maybe at that time, I probably won’t feel anything.’ That’s right, that feeling just came randomly. Maybe after a while, when I am used to it, I can be indifferent when I see Sinbad with other women.

After hearing my reply, Sinbad immediately sit up in dismay and exclaimed, ‘No! I don’t want that to happen! If that happens, it means somewhere in you got tired of me, right? It means you stopped loving me. Jealousy is a form of love. It is a sign that you love the person so much that you can’t bear to see them with someone else. You want to monopolise them. I want you to feel jealousy if I’m with another woman. I know you feel that it's ugly but it’s a form of love. But, I promised, each time you feel that way. I will provide you with so much love that you forget about the hatred.’

‘What is that? That sounds so unfair.’ I pouted at his reply and continued, ‘but if I feel that way all the time, won’t you be tired of me? Besides, I heard males dislike their lovers being too clingy. And after a while, they hate their jealous side.’

‘It’s fine! I have the confidence that I can love even the ugliest version of you. After all, Koumi, you are special. We went through so much together. You have always been by my side. Good times and bad times. You accepted me for who I am. It’s only natural I can do the same.’ Sinbad cooed as he embraced me again and continued, ‘And also if I see you with another male. I will feel jealous too. When that happens, will you comfort me?’

I blushed at his words but only replied to his last question to hide my shyness, ‘I will think about it. Go to sleep you perverted king.’

‘Ehhh? But we just woke up!’

‘No buts! Go to sleep!’

Geez, where did that overconfidence come from? But I have to admit. It does make me my heart have a warm tingling feeling and his words make me feel like I am on cloud nine. Me too, Sinbad, I have the confidence that I can love you even when you are at your worst. No matter what happens, I will still continue to love you. My love for you will just continue to grow and overflow to the point of no return. And it’s a choice that I happily made. It’s an unconditional love that I don’t care even if it destroys me. Even if it does, I have no regrets. For, Sinbad you are the man that I will ever love for the rest of my life. And I doubt anyone is able to make me feel this way. You are first love and only love that will ever happen to me. Even if we were to part, I don’t think I am able to experience such a love anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the fanfic till the end! If you like it, do give it a kudo/comment/share it~! I really appreciate all of your comments and do read all of them though I don't reply as I am busy. OTL Thank you and stay tuned for more!!


End file.
